Maelstrom of EVE book 1 with better grammer
by kangwo
Summary: Many think they know where chakra ,originally came from Also many don't know who created what makes chakra,it's true potential ,and it's true origin. Now watch as the masses find out about these energies , first hand Naruto/ EVE cross over / No yaio


OK this is probably the first of line Naruto / EVE ONLINE crossovers, so think Harry Potter , or Twilight books – there are multi books

* * *

This chapter is going to have a strange messed up point of view , its the prologue to all of my stories

* * *

basic info on faction and tech and so on...

/background/

notes- to give you the basic idea of the game with out playing the game , watch the _**official intro video.**_

_**Watch video before going onto story**_

_**WATCH THIS VIDEO-INTRO OF GAME-TELLS PRETY MUCH ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW**_

Video - .com/watch?v=5OlxKejNPtI&feature=channel_page

* * *

this link shows all the different ships in the game , with accurate size comparison

**.com/albums/tt86/crimsondeathknight/Ship_Chart_4096_With_Big_**

if having trouble -refresh the ship pic page- should load fine then

trial-is kinda recommended

* * *

**note to all -this fan fiction is , not used to make money for EVE online**

_**I also don't own , both EVE online , and Naruto**_

_**THANKS**_

* * *

**ENTRY FILE 90020** –

**EXPERIMENT -123,140,090,00 **

**LOG -1 **

**DATE-5/15/ 999**

**(note- in Eve On line , time is different)**

Computerize like voice - For along time since man kind has ventured thru space, man has searched countlessly for the best energy source possible , to power up all things in space. Yet man has to still , find the best possible source , well that was until now. Recently , thanks to countless secret research from our combined effort ,from the scientist of all factions, we might have found it.

We wanted to to have this done in secret , eve from our government. This was due to if our governments , were to know we're doing this at the moment , they would require us give the secrets to them . Our plan , is to turn our research into a product. We would then set up a mega cooperation , and patent this energy source. This would help , keep the factions from going to war, once they find out how this energy is made.

There have been many reports, by our sources that a single , sole planet with life on it's own . The life forms , on the planet were generating a unknown energy. With the advent of super nano bots which our faction has developed, we will be able to to siphon these energies from those life forms, to the nano bots. Yet these nano bots will be required to be implanted , to do so and given the chance to multiply in the host, which will take time to do so.

With the ability to remove the nano bots thru ,implantable points of access . We would then be able to use these energies extracted from the bots , to power-up many things these days in space , primary in space flight applications. With reports of information that states that these energies are atleast one thousand times, more powerful than any current energies used today. We now believe we have a revolution that could change life as it is, once we let this energy source get out to public.

The problem is that we have found out that, this planet is in a 0.0 sector , millions of systems away from any civilization , which would take a very along time to transport these energies, in the first place.

**ENTRY FILE 90020** –

**EXPERIMENT -123,140,090,00 **

**LOG -2 **

**DATE-9/1/ 1005**

Computerize like voice- Our initial theories have all been proven to be all correct, and far more. Instead of the initial figures of being one thousand times more potent than any energies out there. It turned out to be ,ten thousand times more potent , per the same amount of condensed solid energy.

We have also been able to extract these Nano bots by implants , easier then originally thought to be .

We have recently ,have been able to implant the bots into Minmatar slaves VERY successfully, every time with no problem . Strangely the animals which we originally implanted the bots in ,before we started to implant into humans , started to do very peculiar things. Such strange things like, gaining the ability to talk like humans, multiplying their size by many times , and intelligence increase on levels on heard of in New EVE. All of the animals that had these changes , had always disapeared in white smoke ,and never appear again.

We will come back in a few years , to see what will happen if we let nature take it's course with the bots I'm decided to come back in a very , very long time to see what changes would happen once , nature took it's course. We see what it would be like , when the slaves we will leave behind start producing the bots on their own, as an natural body function.

**ENTRY FILE 90020** –

**EXPERIMENT -123,140,090,00 **

**LOG -3 **

**DATE-1/0/ 1100**

computerize like voice- We recently have been called back to the planet, thatt the experiments have took place at. Right before we left, we left a beacon with instruction to activate it , and to call for help. We also told the slaves that, if they ever needed help in a very serious matter. They would then, be able to activate the beacon and we would come for assistance.

We also told them that, this was a one time deal and we would not help with petite things such as , war between them selfs. Once we came back , we would not come back until a very long time, such as a hundred years or more. We originally thought that , we would be back a long time ago , but we we were all wrong . It actually took us , a very long time to be called back to the planet.

We wanted done this way, due to it took tons of effort to set up the , grand launcher. The launcher took an star's entire energy reserver , and shot everything one way trillions of light years away to an destination far far away.

Yet when we came to the planet once more , we were very amazed at how far ,progress has came. It went from mud huts , to an almost modern like civilization. Yet when we were there for an entire span of 3 minutes , we nearly shit our selfs.

Our entire fleet of 4 titans , one from each faction, and a few ten thousand or so support ships in our fleet . The factions are known as the Amarr , Minmatar , Gallente ,Caldari. Soon our small support ships, such as shuttles start blowing up ,from the immense energy that was being released from a single point on the planet. We all knew this was just the fall-out , and not initial amount coming from the source, of all of this energy.

We quickly figured out that we had to enact rapidly, and things went down the shitter from when we came about a hundred and fifty, to two hundred years ago. So we prepped our cargo carrier , that we custom made to carry a special cargo container which cost quite a few billion isk, and weigh at several billion tons at the same time. It was special due that , it could hold a huge, and I mean a huge amount of energy and contain it very safely.

While using the scanners , we pointed the energies origins to a cave complex.

We also detected a few , very strong sources of energy coming from the cave , in the form of humans. So we decided to deploy the strongest and most elite soldiers to that cave , due to we might not know what to expect. Instead of deploying a few dozen men, we deployed entire battalion worth of over 1000 men. Each men armed with rounds that kill , or in compassionate.

We also prepped a bunch of holding cells the had necessaries to disable a person , and put the said person in cryostasis. All of that stuff , is needed for the transportation and lock down of dangerous people with genetic ability's, and implants. The solders where sent down on a invasion craft , which was used for planetary invasions in the past.

After 3 minutes of traveling thru space, and thru the atmosphere of the planet. The solders arrived to what many would call hell. The land was caught on what appeared to be black fire. The solders who were at the cave,all reported to be a huge battle field. Many also stated it was the most horrific scene they ever experienced , or heard of in their entire lives.

-----------------------------------------------battle field-------------------------------------

The solders all reported seeing the insides and riped out and off the bodies ,of hundreds in so many horrific ways. Yet there was not a bullet hole in the entire battle field . This was strange, due to this planet appeared very modern. All of the men also reported that ,they could not breath at all due to the evil like energies in the area.

Another set of strange series of reports , we got from our men was that everyone could see demonic like energy whipping out of the cave, and when our men ever touch it, it made them cough up black tar and blood, the die in a period of an minute or less.

Commanders also stated that they had to rush to the cave, while dodge the rapidly moving, demonic like energy. When they were all running to the cave , the commanders told the men to use killing ammo, due to that there is no way who ,or what ever is creating this energy has good intentions in mind. The men gladly excepted , due to they saw so many of their comrades and friends die , due to they could not keep up ,and were killed by this energy.

So when the men rushed into the caves, they were impaled and killed by thousands of weird, razor sharp daggers of some sort. The commander told everyone to fall back, and blow up a very large entrance with remote explosives.

When they did make the hole, hundreds of red human like things came out of the new large hole suddenly. The commanders also stated that they could see that something , or someone was controlling them with blue like strings. The strings could only be seen by using a special helmet , that had night vision.

So then the commanders told the invasion craft to fly near the new entrance, and fire a bunch of large caliber explosive rounds at the standing red headed figure in the entrance. When they did , and there was 9 foot deep crater in the ground where the figure once hundreds of red humanoid weapon like figures, that where killing everyone even though they got shot constantly non-stop , fell to the ground suddenly after the figure in the new doorway, got blown up.

Yet strangely, the figure who was suddenly blown up and was in millions of pieces put it self back together. That freaked out everyone for a short while . That was until one of the men told the commanders he had a clone to replace him back at his corp station, when he died. So the man strapped some of the most powerful small explosives from the army on his body.

He then went screaming "for Ammar!!!" ,and charged into the large entrance. The said man activated his timed explosives and straddled the red headed figure , tightly and could not be removed by the figure in the new entrance. After a 5 sec time delay , the commanders reported the man died in gruesome , patriotic death. The commanders from each nation on the battle field , would latter on have a honorary service for him afterwards , even though he did come from some of their hated factions.

After the huge blast, part of the cave collapsed below on top of the figure. The figure did not get up this time. The same went to the many human weapon like things. The men quickly tossed all of the human weapon things , which turned out to be puppets to the amazement of the men, to the side be collected latter on, and studied.

Sadly 100-180 fine men died fighting that one figure and his or her puppets. Soon after that small battle, two more men or a man and women came out. One was a Blondie, who was riding bird strangely. Another was a blue man, with a very very large sword covered in bandages. The Blondie that was riding a bird thing in the air, started to launch little white animal things at the men fighting bellow.

One of creatures landed on someone's head, and blew up with a force of 20 grenades , even though the figure was the size of a fist . It was safe to say there was not a thing left of that man, and 30 others.

Another report stated that one of the soldiers noticed the bird was made of explosive material. So the same solider took a machine gun with plutonium rounds and fired countless amounts of rounds. The rounds went thru the bird instantly, and blew off the Blondie's head in a show of gore.

A few moments later the bird blew up so hard, it knock everyone off their feet to the ground.

The men took the mangled body of the Blondie and put it to the side, for the study of those in space , who are also waiting to enter this planet.

The blue man was said to rush with speed that was unimaginable able, even with upgrades and implants, while killing our men left and right with his huge sword that many would not able to pick up without implants of some sort. Men were screaming as limbs , and bodies where ripped apart easily with the sword, even though the men were wearing the toughest armor available in new eve. Well that was until he had about 10,000 rounds shot thru his body, by a dozen men.

The body was put to the side with the other stuff that was being saved , including those strange daggers , and puppets. After seeing all the carnage, the men back off for a few minutes. That was until they heard screaming of 17 year old boy , that in away made some of the battle harded men puke. The men on the battle field , thought it was some type of hostage situation of some sort , or mass sacrificing which involved all of this energy.

So the commanders ordered the men to go above the cave to blow a hole in roof of the cave, and drop a few nova bangs , and enter the caves.(hyper bright flash bangs, like 10 times brighter then normal.)while that happened , the other men would come thru the main entrance , and the new one too.

After a few minutes, the men breached the roof and tried enter but where attacked by swarms of paper? The paper then formed into a figure which turned out to be a blue haired women of some sorts. The men , then decided to be nice , and and knock her out with rubber bullets. After the men knocked her out, they called in a crow to bring her in ,and to also lock her up in cryo.

When then men peered into the cave , many say they saw a blond teen hovering in the air, while being impaled by dragon like energy things , that were coming out a statue ,with multiple eyes . They also say they also noticed notice red and blackish like energy going into the statue , out of a very complex looking tattoo on the teen's torso.

The men told the people on the statue's fingers to give up. They heard them say things they could not understand , and then launch more attacks at the few remaining soldiers. The attacks were black ice dragon like blasts that hit and turn some of the men into chunks of ice, which shattered killing those who go hit.

The commanders immediately ordered open fire on them all , and don't hurt the teen that is in agonizing pain. Yet before they could kill those on the statues, the people just diapered in smoke .

Soon all the recovered bodies and items , were in the invasion ship. After that , the commanders immediately called for medic help , asap. After a few minutes everyone noticed the room shaking violently, and the statue cracking. Suddenly, Light which was so bright , came out of the statue. It was so bright, that anyone that did not turn away was immediately blinded, permanently. Well that until they could get their eye's replaced with robotic/cybernetic replacements.

Those who wore full face helmets,swore they saw millions of streams of energy had went into the badly injured boy who was rapidly healing, yet floating. In about a time period about 30 seconds , was needed time , for hell to brake loose. An area of 20 square miles that was forest turned into a large Crater. Luckily some of the men survived, due to the armor of the invasion ship. Those who were not in ship died instantly.

Strangely the boy survived, yet he was surrounded by a cocoon of energy. After a few minutes of dust clearing , the commanders called for the special cargo container .The commanders also required medic help asap , and life support for the cargo container too. After a grand total of 10 minutes, the ships where at the decimated ground with the overly large cargo container. The container had large cylinders also connected to it.

Commanders did not know how to move the boy , and the energy's that cocooned him without hurting everyone. The best idea they had was to get a space craft with a tractor beam module , and put the cocooned boy in container. But that take a few more hours, seeing no other choice , they went with that idea, and then they all waited for several long hours.

**ENTRY FILE 90020** –

**EXPERIMENT -123,140,090,00 **

**LOG -4 **

**DATE-9/1/24/1005 7 hours later **

computerize like voice- The spacecraft with the tractor beam module , still had to arrive .While waiting for that ship. The scientist had started to came down to the planet around a few hours ago. When they had first had landed, they where simply amazed.

One reason was that when they first set up this planet, it was barely inhabitable with just a few animals here and there. Now this planet was flourishing , with many Eco systems.

Also , when the scientist of the past first came here , the first humans where basic Minmatar slaves with implanted nano bots. The nano bots would allow themselves to collect the energy that flowed the planet, after the slaves adapted and breeded and began to produce the energies them selfs.

Originally it was planed to allow the bots to be extracted , so then people could then use these energy's from the nano bots . This was due to that , this was the only way it could be done and not thru normal , artificial means which energy industry uses, with various types of energy.

Yet , it seams now the slaves could use and produce these energies them selfs, in ways that is theoretically not possible. Hell the warriors of this planet, took a blunt sword like weapon and cleaved thru at least 160 men . These men were also wearing the strongest, and most expensive armor for solders ,n new eve. It was like ripping thru those archived documents at museums . Those documents used paper, which is one the weakest material in new eve. Luckily , the weapon used by the warriors were in prime condition to be studied.

At the moment our scientist , and engineers were waiting for back up of at least 5000 men. It would of taken at least a another 30 minutes, to get all of the men on ground. The scientist and the engineers wanted back up so they could get protection ,from the warriors immediately. while the equipment needed to be set up in this now, rather large clearing a few hour later on after men arive.

The equipment would be used used primary for the research that would take place on this amazing planet. Equipment would soon come for planetary defense , and defense in general from the warriors. They needed defense for the planet, so other people would not be able to take over this planet..

**ENTRY FILE 90020** –

**EXPERIMENT -123,140,090,00 **

**LOG -3 **

**DATE-9/1/24/1005 half hour late**

Computerize like voice- We got word, that we're about half way to getting the back up needed. All was going well, until we were all suddenly swarmed . We were all swarmed by literately tens of thousands of these warriors.

The warriors looked like they were all going to charge at any moment. That was until a really old looking man on an amphibian , the size of an **vexor** space craft . That toad put us all off for a long moment. The amphibian had a large dagger that was, bigger than typical shuttle. It also appeared very razor sharp. If one of these warriors could rip apart the strongest armor for solders, with a blunt like weapon. We hate to see what that dagger could do to a Megathron's armor , even with some shield modules.

Amazingly we could hear the toad , and the man talk to each other in a weird human like language. Hell that could of be another, galactic scientific reward of some sort in the making. We waited to see what the warriors would do. Knowing they must of sensed all of this energy today, they must of came to see what it was ,or defend them selfs from what was creating all of that energy. They also seemed to be the allies of the teen we have in control of now, since they wore some of the same clothes, as the teen.

Another turn of events was that , a 35 year old looking lady came to this area on a giant slug , that suddenly broke into , countless small copies. They could all use the same language as the man and the toad did. One of our scientist, that was skinny, and frail and appeared to be Gallente, went up to the two in the clearing. He went up and raised his hands to showed he meant no harm.

Amazingly , he could speak their language perfectly. The teen then called for our head scientist to come to him, he also told him to leave his weapons behind. Our head scientist did so , and went up to the three. The two on those large creatures ,then relaxed knowing the other two meant no harm , and they just want to talk.

Our two men , then began trying to make contact with this civilization. "Greetings!" the teen stated to the older two, in their language. The teen then began to relay, what was being said between him and the head scientist.

This was part 1 of the prelude

What should happen next???

what faction ,should the ninja's be in?

there will be parings , start suggesting them now

Reviews are needed

should the planet with the ninja's gain access some how to space, and become a new faction?

With faction , ninja's can use their extremely potent energies ,

-should our fav blond sennin , go crazy with some galactic booze , in some sort of treaty?

you need to watch the intro immediately before reading next chapter.

Need reviews

good or bad me don't care


End file.
